Explanations
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Two children learn something about their dad. It is now up to Toph to try and explain.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar but I do own a very nice Avatar DVD ;)**

**Summary: Two children have just learned something about their dad, Toph must now try and explain it to them.**

**Pairings: Kataang, Tokka if you want.**

Explanations

"Aunt Toph?!?"

The still air was broken by two small children. Toph grumbled and shifted her position against the rough bark of the tree. Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes and Snoozle's had travelled for an emergency meeting to Ha-Gua; a city east of Ba Sin Se. Where did that leave her? At the Southern Air Temple with the Avatars children. By the desperate shouting it seemed that they had grown bored of old Baha's stories.

Baha was one of many refugees who settled in the Southern Air Temple, making it his home. The Temple was full of life again. Thanks to the earth benders they had rebuilt it to its former glory; somewhat.

"Aunt Toph?!?"

Hours earlier she had deposited the twins with Baha and the other children, hoping for a bit of peace. She loved them dearly but they could really get on your nerves after a while. The small tree which she rested against was situated near a small pond filled to the brim with cat-fish. A delicacy. Unfortunately Aang had forbidden Snoozles and herself to fish any of them.

"Aunt Toph?!?" the calls came louder and louder indicating Toph that they would be there any second. "Where is she?" a small voice huffed. Their footsteps stopped right in front of her and she braced herself.

"There she is!" another voiced laughed. They both tackled her in a bear hug nearly suffocating her. With great difficulty she broke free from their grasp and chuckled "I can't fool 'ye, now can I?"

The little girl shook her head, her dark bangs swaying from side to side, "Nope!"

Toph stood up and hoisted the small boy onto her shoulders and took the girls hand. They walked quietly back to the Temple the sound of the lemurs chattering all around them.

"Aunt Toph?" the boy asked

"Hmmm?"

"Baha told us a really weird story today," he said catching his sisters eye. They both knew that some tales were never explained to them. They figured their family's past was too horrific to reveal, but they had to know this one.

"Did he?" she said,

"Y-yeah..." the girl stuttered. Toph stopped walking, she could feel the two of them getting nervous.

"Kisha...Juan? Whats wrong with the both of you?" she asked.

Kisha and Juan sent her a nervous glance, they knew she saw right through them. They could lie to their Uncle Sokka and he would never suspect a thing but never their Aunt.

"Well...its just...we wanted to know...why do mom and dad have to leave so often?"

A long pause ensued, the twins were sending questioning glances at one another while Toph tried thinking of a good explanation. "What? Don't you like hanging around with me?"

The two children gave cries of protest making her smile "We love hanging around with you, its just than Baha said dad was the Avatar,"

Toph scooped Juan off her shoulders and onto the ground, he looked at her quizzically. She could sense the tension building around them and she wanted nothing more than to erase it. Aang and Katara had thought it fit to keep the fact that their father was the Avatar a secret from the twins, that way they wouldn't grow up thinking they were better than anyone else. Toph had tried telling them that they would eventually find out, but it fell on deaf ears.

"He is, but he isn't. Its hard to explain really," she said leading them back to the Temple. The air was getting colder and she estimated it to be close to sun down.

"He's a part of a great line of past Avatars. Avatars who have given so much to everyone, but you have to remember he isn't all Avatar. He's also Aang, a great friend, a great husband and a great dad."

Juan and Kisha seemed to take in every word, not even noticing it had started to drizzle lightly. They walked up the steps to the Temple, Toph saluting the passing people who were scurrying to find shelter from the rain.

"I remember something your mother had told me a long time ago. Aang is the Avatar, that much is true, but he's also so much more."

It had started pouring now, Juan was using his water bending to keep them somewhat dry. They walked inside in silence the children contemplating what they had just learned.

"But what about-" Kisha was cut off by her Aunt shaking her head. "No more questions now kids, I think I'm in the mood for a moon peach...care to join me?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment before nodding vigorously with big grins on their faces. There would be more chances to ask questions but for now they were just content to spend time with their Aunt.

**OMG I have made Toph so OC. Baha, Ha-Gua and Kisha are my own creations. My sister suggested Juan so I guess he belongs to her. I wanted to do a Toph thing and I guess this came out. Hope you liked it.**

Slan Vanille Strawberry


End file.
